


Muérdago

by Ariko_Hiranei



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Todo mundo quiere besar a Petey, pero Petey solo quiere el beso de alguien
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nada como el ataque de los muérdagos en la fiesta navideña de los Avengers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muérdago

**Author's Note:**

> Horrible, horrible Navidad...

La fiesta de Navidad en la Torre Stark era un evento muy esperado por todos los superhéroes. Era una de las pocas oportunidades en las que todos se reunían para relajarse y divertirse como la gran familia que eran, sin importar que fueran parte de los X-men, los Guardianes de la Galaxia e incluso de los ThunderBolts. Por esta misma razón, Deadpool daba saltitos de alegría por todo el salón, sin poder creerse que lo hubieran invitado.  
[Si somos sinceros, nada de esto sería posible sin la intervención de Cap, Punisher y Spidey]

<Ellos son los verdaderos héroes de héroes>

[Tecnicamente solo dos de ellos]

-Detalles, detalles- mueve las manos, restándole importancia- aunque ahora que lo mencionan… no he visto a Spidey en todo este rato

<¿Y si no viene?>

[¡Imposible! Stark nos dijo como 10 veces que sí vendría]

-Tiene que venir… ¡el solo propósito de esta fiesta es usar esas plantas venenosas en mi favor!- señala los muérdagos que cuelgan del techo en ciertos puntos del salón- cuando Spidey llegue, lo primero que haremos será pararnos junto a él bajo el muérdago de la entrada...

[¿Justo como lo está haciendo Kitty?]

<¡Exacto!... Espera… >

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!

Casi se rompe el cuello de tan rápido que lo giró para ver de lo que hablaba caja blanca. Efectivamente, la dulce y linda Kitty se paraba de puntitas y le daba un suave beso al joven super héroe, quien se sonrojaba y reía nerviosamente.

-¡¿Pe-Pero qué carajos?!

<[¡¡Nos robaron la idea!!]>

Estaba por ir a reclamarle a la joven mutante, cuando de la nada, She Hulk apareció frente al castaño, alzandolo en un fuerte abrazo, riendo feliz.

-¡Qué bueno que viniste, Peter!

-G-gracias… se nota tu… entusiasmo…- dice entrecortado

-Oye, Jennifer- los interrumpe Luke, con vaso de ponche en la mano y su bebé bien sujeta en el otro brazo- tu y el chico están bajo el muérdago

Ambos miran hacia arriba, donde la mítica planta cuelga del techo. La peliverde se encoge de hombros y le da un sonoro beso en el mentón.

<¡Ya nadie respeta la propiedad privada!>

[Técnicamente, Spidey no es nuestro… y eso es bastante estúpido… es una persona, no un objeto]

El mercenario solo hace un puchero y se acomoda mejor la máscara, dispuesto a ir y pelear por el honor de su araña favorita. Pero en su camino hacia donde estaba Spidey, un montón de superhéroes se le atravesó y le hizo perder de vista al chico.

-Genial- su puchero se hace aún más prominente bajo la máscara.

_________________

Jhonny jalaba al castaño hacia una de las mesas donde había ponche, hablando sobre la tradición y la super pelirroja con la que había salido la noche anterior. Como si Peter quisiera saber sobre sus aventuras amorosas.

-Muy interesante todo eso, Jhonny, definitivamente no necesitaba saber lo que la chica sabía hacer con su lengua- resopla, tomando un poco de ponche

-Eres un amargado… uno que intenta darte ideas para cuando por fin lo hagas con Wilson…

-Pfffttt…. cof cof…- escupe el ponche, mirando con horror al rubio- ¿d-de qué estás hablando?

-Oh, vamos… no te hagas el inocente conmigo Peter- le sonríe con maldad- he visto la cara de idiota que pones cuando están juntos… Jajajaja no sé cómo es que tonto 2 no se da cuenta

-¡C-callate! ¡No se de que hablas!- el pobre castaño siente que la cara le arde de vergüenza

Jhonny ríe con fuerza ante el bochorno de su mejor amigo. Solo se detiene cuando ve al mercenario acercarse decidido hacia ellos y una retorcida idea se le viene a la cabeza

-Por cierto, Peter, amigo mío del alma...- toma del mentón al castaño y le planta tremendo beso que los deja a ambos sin aire

Cuando se separan, y antes de que el otro intente asesinarlo, el rubio señala el muérdago que cuelga sobre la cabeza de ambos y que Peter no había visto antes.

-La tradición… nunca debes romper con los designios divinos de las festividades

-¡¡Jhonny!!- le grita, rojo del enojo y la pena, dando media vuelta y alejándose de él, furibundo; sin percatarse que a unos metros, Deadpool los mira en completo shock

_________________

<Debemos tener muy mala suerte>

[O la escritora nos odia a morir...]

-Debe ser por todas esas veces que nos burlamos porque no sabía escribir porno… sniff

[Te dije que no lo hicieras]

<Pero es que era taaaaan gracioso...>

-Y ahora, todo mundo y su vecino besa a Petey, menos nosotros- lloriquea en un rincón, aún buscando con la mirada al chico

<[¡¡¡Ahí esta!!! Junto a Logan]>

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad!- va corriendo hacia ellos, esta vez nada ni nadie lo separaría de Peter.

Excepto Tony y Clint, que reían animadamente mientras les señalaban a los otros dos el muérdago encima de ellos.

-Lo siento Logan, es la tradición- el arquero dice, disfrutando la incomodidad de sus compañeros

-Barton tiene razón, no hay nada más fuerte que la ley escrita del muérdago.

-Como si les fuera a hacer caso, par de tontos- masculla el viejo mutante, tomando otro trago de su cerveza

-Oh vamos, no seas un Grinch… Peter está dispuesto, ¿cierto?

-Ah… si Logan no quiere no creo que…

-¡¡Te doy cinco cajas de cerveza si lo haces!!- dice Clint, para sorpresa de Peter y puro horror de Wade

-¡¡¡NOOOOoooOOOooooOOOO!!!- grita el mercenario mientras corre hacia ellos.

Wolverine se encoge de hombros y toma al castaño por el cuello de la camisa, obligándolo a agacharse y le da un rápido beso en la boca

-Lo siento chico, alcohol es alcohol

-Recuérdame nunca meterme entre la cerveza y tu- susurra el joven héroe, ligeramente sonrojado.

<Logan nos ha traicionado… nuestro bromance ha muerto con este acto de pura maldad>

[¡No te quedes parado! ¡Ve tras Spidey!]

-¿Eh? ¿Ah?- sale de su trance, justo en el momento en que el chico se va hacia el balcón, murmurando con molestia por las burlas de Tony y Clint

_____________________

Peter sale al fresco aire del balcón, desde donde se ven las hermosas luces de la ciudad. Se recarga en el barandal y suelta un suspiro frustrado, todo mundo le ha besado menos quien realmente desea.

-¡Spidey!- el mercenario aparece en la puerta del balcón, levantando los brazos como si hubiera encontrado el Santo Grial

-W-Wade… ¡hey! Creí que no habías venido- ríe más animado- como no había nada incendiandose o Logan haciendo ese ruidito con sus garras

-Me ofendes, Petey… yo soy un pozo de virtud y el mejor portado en las fiestas

-Claro… como la vez que le quitaste sus nachos a Hulk y terminaste con la mitad del cuerpo en la punta del Empire State- le contesta el castaño, irónico- tienes suerte de que aún no hubiera comido algo, o si no, la cuenta de la tintorería te habría salido por las nubes

-Oh, vamos… de seguro te ganaste una medalla por ayudar al amigo problemático de la semana- se acerca al chico, recargandose también en el barandal- a parte, tenía una vista magnifica…

-No lo digas....

-... de tu sexy trasero

Peter solo rueda los ojos, impresionado por la habilidad del otro de meter su anatomía en cada conversación. Por varios minutos se quedan en silencio, lo que es sorprendente por sí mismo, pues ambos eran más que conocidos por jamás cerrar la boca

-Así que… super fiesta la de Stark… gracias por…- Wade se rasca la nuca, preguntándose si quizá hubiera sido mejor traer su máscara- … por convencerlo de dejarme venir

-Ah… bueno… nos has ayudado mucho en los últimos meses… -el chico agacha la mirada, sintiendo como un sonrojo se hace paso por sus mejillas- y… ejem… es lo menos que podía hacer

<Dejarnos tocar ese redondito trasero también es un buen agradecimiento, ¿sabes?>

[Ugh… estás arruinando el ambiente]

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más, del salón empezó a escucharse una de esas canciones melosas y las luces que iluminaban el balcón bajaron gradualmente, hasta que solo pequeños destellos sobre sus cabezas les daban su resplandor.

Ambos miraron hacia arriba, sorprendiendose de ver que las delgadas y elegantes vigas que adornaban la parte alta del balcón estaban casi completamente cubiertas en muérdagos y cada uno tenía en el centro una lucecita de diferente color.

-Woa… es hermoso…- dice dentro de su asombro el chico

-Definitivamente…- el mercenario mira a Peter, embelesado, pues el ambiente le hace ver aún más angelical- … ejem… ya sabes la tradición… si dos personas están bajo una de esas cosas…

-... deben… darse un beso…- voltea a verlo, con una risita nerviosa y sonrojandose de a poco

Se acercan un poco, tímidos como muy pocas veces en sus vidas. Cuando están a centímetros de los labios del otro, no pueden evitar cerrar los ojos, igual que en esas cursis películas que Coulson tanto adora.

El contacto de sus labios les provoca mariposas en el estomago y una suave risita. El beso es dulce y lento, cargado de esos sentimientos que ambos habían guardado en sus corazones. Cuando se separan, sus mejillas están rojas, aunque en el caso de Wade, menos visible.

-... wow… eso fue…- el mercenario sonríe embobado, sin creérselo aún

-... genial… - le responde el castaño, mirando de nuevo a los muérdagos- ¿cuantos piensas que son?

-Umm… no sé… ¿cien?- le toma de las manos- ¿por qué?

-Bueno… es un beso por muérdago así que…- se pone de puntitas y vuelve a besarlo

-... dos~...- murmura el mayor, antes de dar otro beso y otro más.


End file.
